


Mary Sue

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam answers a knock at the door of the Bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary Sue

Sam looked down. And down and down.

“Well? What is it, Sammy?”

Sam frowned. “I don’t know, but it’s very short.”

“Oh my god, is it a midget?” Dean shoved past Sam to take a closer look at the creature standing at the Bunker’s front door. “Bet you’re glad it’s not a clown, huh?” He elbowed Sam in the ribs and the midget giggled.

“Clowns or midgets,” it said, and giggled again. “You said clowns or midgets.”

Sam crossed his arms in an unconsciously defensive posture. Typically, Dean didn’t seem to care, he was leaning down to inspect the strange creature. Which was looking up at the Winchesters as if it had never seen a man before. Its gaze, peering out from behind the gleaming surface of its glasses, was disturbingly predatory.

“If I didn’t have a bad back, I’d be climbing the both of you like trees,” it said, and Sam shuddered.

Dean patted the creature on its curly head. “Should we give it a bowl of milk or something? If we are nice to it, maybe it will do our housework.”

Both Winchesters stared perplexed when the midget reacted to that suggestion by laughing so hard it had to hold its sides to prevent itself shaking apart.

“Bugger off!” it said breathlessly, once the paroxysm of laughter had passed. “I don’t do my own housework, let alone yours. You might be pretty but you ain’t _that_ pretty. A girl has limits, you know.”

 

~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N**   
>  For  [ ](http://blackrabbit42.livejournal.com/profile) [ **blackrabbit42** ](http://blackrabbit42.livejournal.com/)   
>  If you were going to be an character on SPN, who would you be? I mean - write yourself a role based on how you think the real you would fit in.


End file.
